


【SK】五步之遙 8

by pandayumi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandayumi/pseuds/pandayumi





	【SK】五步之遙 8

8.

Singto 一把拉过 Krist ，把他拉到自己的怀里，用力的抱着。 Krist 如愿的得到 Singto 的回应，他内心也高兴的像吃了一大口蜜糖，甜到心里去。

Singto 抱着自己的 Krist ，似乎感觉到怀里的人正高兴着，瞧这耳朵都红得……看起来很可口。

Singto 张开了口，朝着 Krist 的耳垂轻轻的咬了下去。

「嗷！」 Krist 下意识的挣脱的怀抱。 「别动。」 Singto 略带沙哑的嗓音如羽毛般轻轻撩过 Krist 的耳朵， Singto 说完又咬住了 Krist 的耳垂，这一次他还把他的耳朵含在嘴里，舌头轻柔地在耳垂打着圈。

Krist 的耳朵十分敏感，在 Singto 的一翻攻势下早已经脚软了，嘴巴还不由自主的轻吟起来。

情动时分，似乎接下来发生什么都是理所当然的。 Singto 半揽半抱的把 Krist 抱到教学校内的一个教室， Krist 也主动献上自己的唇， Singto 也不拒绝的把礼物含在自己的嘴里，舌头温柔的邀请 Krist 一起共舞，唇齿交缠。

正在亲吻的 Singto 也不闲着，把手伸到 Krist 的裤裆，两人的兄弟早已兴奋的昂首挺身， Singto 握住了 Krist 的兄弟，「嗯……」 Krist 的全身都被 Singto 的一握而抖了一下。 Singto 用双手解开了 Krist 的腰带跟扣子，把兄弟拉出来呼吸新鲜空气。 「 P ' Sing ……别！」离开了 Krist 嘴唇的 Singto 蹲下了身，在 Krist 的眼下含住了他的兄弟。

Singto 明显笨拙的套含着 Krist 的兄弟，还不时用手辅助轻抚着卵蛋。 Krist 咬住了自己的手背，但是呻吟还是会穿过两者的间隙传出来。 「嗯……啊…… Singto ……」

Singto 卖力的套弄了许久，感觉到嘴里的兄弟轻轻的抖动着，心想大概是快射了，嘴上的动作更是用力起来，舌头也渐渐灵活的套弄着在口腔中的头儿。

「 P ' Sing ……出来……我要射了…」

Singto 听话的吐出了 Krist 的兄弟，却不料被兄弟突如其来的喷射溅到自己的嘴角和脸上。

「啊！对不起啊 P ……」 Krist 立马手忙脚乱起来，也顾不得自己下半身都光着就跑到椅子上的背包找纸巾，他弯下了腰，白花花的屁股毫无保留的展视在 Singto 的眼前。

Singto 忍不住走上前，用自己仍在伫立的兄弟顶住了 Krist 的后庭位。 「 P ' Sing ！」 Krist 立马转过身，抽出纸巾准备给 Singto 擦掉他脸上……自己的子孙。 Singto 却抓住了正伸向自己脸的手，另一只空出来的手，用姆指擦过嘴角的浊液，然后伸出吞头舔掉。

一个带着色气的画面。 「你是在色诱我吗…… P ' Sing ？」 Krist 用纸巾胡乱的给 Singto 的脸擦一擦，也学着 Singto 蹲下了身子……

「嗷！ Krist 你快吐出来！」 Krist 在 Singto 射的时候并没有离开，全数接收了 Singto 的浊液，还在 Singto 的惊呼下吞了下去，喉结上下的滑动，看得 Singto 刚被消下去的欲望又再一次涌上心头。

「好腥……」 Krist 总结。

Singto 拧开了水瓶，「快，漱口……傻瓜谁让你吃掉了。」 Krist 乖巧的漱了口， Singto 就拿起 Krist 的裤子穿起来，自己也穿戴好。

离开的时候，走在后面的 Krist 主动的拉起了 Singto 的手， Singto 反手，张开了手指与 Krist 的手十指紧扣。

—

「那一天，你怎么没有继续下去啊。」 Krist 问的是表白那天 Singto 顶着自己，却没有进去。

「我那时候什么都没有，硬闯你会受伤。」有了工具就把我修理得这么惨合理吗？ Krist 生气的看着一脸看似无害的 Singto 和 Singto 身后的润滑液。

「哼。」名为 Krist 的小可爱生气了，哄不回的那种了。

「 Kit ～」 Singto 为哄回小可爱破例撒娇。

「哼哼～」小可爱不为所动。

「我家 Krist 还有力气生气呢……要不再来一次？」 Singto 开玩笑道。

「 Singto ！你现在敢再动我就分手！」 Krist 更生气。

Singto 拉起 Krist 的手，放到自己的嘴边，虔诚无比的吻下去，「你没有跟我分手的选项。」

「霸道！」 Krist 抽起了手，「那除了分手外我有什么选项啊……」 Singto 沉思了一阵子，「跟我这辈子在一起，跟我这辈子跟下辈子在一起，跟我……世世代代都在一起。请选择。」 Krist 被 Singto 气笑了，他埋进了 Singto 的胸膛，被子里的手环抱着 Singto ，「那，我们哪一辈子遇见了就一起。」

「我每一辈子都一定会努力找到你的。」 Singto 许下了承认，吻了 Krist 的头发。

从两人确定了关系之后， Krist 当天就差不多把自己的日常用品都搬到 Singto 的宿舍去了，反正本来也就没隔多远，毕竟都是同一学系，只是年级不同而已。 空出来的房间就由 Krist 的同学接收，他不是住校生，但是最近他都在学校工读，跟Krist 一起把单人宿舍弄成两个人在住，这下 Krist 走了他就能霸占这房间了。

Singto 当然乐得自己的学弟自动把自己送到狼口，他总是觉得在一起之后，连睡觉的时间都觉得是浪费了。

每一分每一秒，他都想跟 Krist 一起渡过。

直到永远。

「在想什么呢？」 Krist 抬起头，就看到一个正看着自己发呆的学长。 「想你。」

Krist 有一点是十分想强调的，本来他也没觉得 Singto 有多难相处，但是自从在一起之后他就时不时都会说情话撩自己，偏偏自己还吃这套。

也许他上辈子一定是拯救了银河系。

Krist 把自己埋在 Singto 的胸膛， Singto 并不常运动，虽然腹肌胸肌线条并不明显，但却总是让 Krist 喜欢的不行，就是太瘦了。

看这一手就快环住他这人了， Krist 默默的评估着 Singto 的增肥计划，想像 Singto 变胖之后手感一定变得很好。

最好是变成大胖子，那就可以顺便解决掉那些狂风浪蝶了。

喔咦，想想就觉得兴奋。

在 Singto 的角度来看就是看到自己的 Krist 在怀里突然笑了起来，还带着一种奇怪的眼神看着自己。

嗷，被撩到傻了？


End file.
